Seaside
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: Kel finds an unusual companion at the beach. A collection of ordered but not always directly related mermaid!Sabine/Kel drabbles...and Alanna gets in on the action too. Written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN.
1. Chapter 1

Kel smiled as she saw a familiar figure walking down the beach towards her. "Neal, you're back early."

"You missed me? Surely not."

"How was the debate?"

"It was over sooner than planned. It was decided that it would be an offence to the gods to allow him to publish a book on people coming back to life as something else. It's just one of those things that's not debatable, odd as that sounds."

"Maybe it should be."

Kel and Neal both turned to stare at the source of the voice, their jaws dropping at the same time. On the rocks sat a mermaid, her deep green-blue tail glistening in the sun and her long brown hair flowing gently down over her bare chest. She was the most beautiful woman – well, being- that Kel had ever seen.

"What makes you think that people can't come back to life as something else?" the mermaid asked.

Neal crossed his arms. "What makes you think they can?"

The mermaid smiled knowingly. "Because in my other life, I was a lady knight."


	2. Chapter 2

"Goddess, I must be getting predictable."

Kel stared at Sabine in confusion. "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked politely.

The mermaid snorted. "I'm sitting on a rock, sunning myself and combing my hair. What do you think?"

Kel blinked. "I'm not sure, I can go if you want me to…I didn't mean to disturb your sunning and combing."

Sabine grinned and waved at the rock next to her. "Sit down. I meant that I must need to find a new favourite rock since everybody seems to be able to find me here. A bit of human conversation is nice every now and then. Alanna's been busy lately, I haven't seen her so much."

"You know Alanna? Does she come to talk to you too?"

The mermaid grinned and rolled over on the smooth rock. "Talking's part of it." She fiddled with a strand of her long hair and looked Kel over. "So, how long are you staying at the Swoop?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't you hot? And uncomfortable like that?"

Kel shrugged. "I don't mind sitting on a rock. And being able to relax in the sun is nice after being up north for so long in the cold."

Sabine snorted. "Except you're not really relaxing in the sun with all those clothes in the way, are you?"

Kel looked down at herself. "My _clothes_?"

"Take them off and sun yourself properly. I wish I'd thought to do that as a human. It's nice."

"I don't mean to be rude, but it's a little different for humans," said Kel. "It's not really considered proper, and if somebody were to come…"

"I should point out that I have better sight and hearing than you do, it's a nice bonus that comes with the immortality thing. But you're not like Alanna. You're not really the adventurous sort of lady knight at all, are you?"

Kel blinked. "It's different, I don't have long hair like you do to cover me and-"

Sabine laughed and shot a grin at Kel. "I don't mind at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Kel had to admit that the sun did feel nice on her skin…although all she would do was lift her shirt and tunic up over her stomach. For some reason, Sabine seemed to find this funny, but Kel was happy. She couldn't help but stare at Sabine, though. Kel's experience with merpeople was limited, but she was sure she'd never seen a mermaid as tall (long?) as Sabine. She was more solid and muscled than the pictures she'd seen of mermaids, in fact, as far as mermaid looks went, she seemed to be quite unconventional – she looked more like Kel would if Kel was a mermaid. That thought amused Kel, but it still didn't stop her from thinking that Sabine was the most beautiful being she'd ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabine curled her hand in the copper hair and tugged it away. "Too much," she told her, panting, "you know there's only so much of that I can handle."

Alanna straightened, enjoying straddling a tail rather than two legs. The trouble with legs was that they had the gap between them right where she wanted the contact the most; tails, on the other hand, didn't have that issue at all.

Sabine laughed. "You're doing my part for me," she murmured, and flipped them both over. She busied herself with letting her hands and mouth roam over Alanna's body, and watching her reaction with a grin. It wasn't until Alanna was exhausted too that she asked "What would you think of me having a second lover?"

Alanna frowned. "Here, or up the coast somewhere? Although honestly I'd rather it was up the coast than one of my children, and I don't think-"

"It's Kel."


	6. Chapter 6

Alanna stared at Sabine. "_Kel_? I didn't even realise you'd met her."

Sabine shrugged. "She was down here once with that sarden squire of yours."

"Former squire."

"So he is, thank the gods."

"But Kel?"

Sabine slid her arm around Alanna's waist. "You're not jealous, are you? Not when I'm _your_ second lover."

Alanna flushed. "Of course not. But Kel's not staying here forever, and Mindelan isn't by the sea."

"I'm sure I can swim up a river and find a nearby lake." Alanna scowled and Sabine laughed. "You _are_ jealous. Look, I'm not going anywhere. I just quite like Kel, that's all."


	7. Chapter 7

"You just quite like Kel? What's that supposed to mean? You know I don't like it when – "

"Oh, hush."

"_Hush_? Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can mmmph."

Sabine pulled away from her several moments later. "Mmmph?" she asked wickedly.

Alanna scowled. "You can't shut me up with kisses all the time, you know."

"I know, but it's the most fun way to shut you up." Silence stretched between them for several long moments as Sabine eyed Alanna and Alanna determinedly looked away. "I thought so."

Violet eyes flicked to hers. "What?" Alanna snapped defensively, although the look in her eyes told Sabine that she didn't need to ask.

Sabine answered anyway. "You want Kel too."


	8. Chapter 8

"You do realise that this might all be pointless."

Alanna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Kel might not actually like either of us."

"Well then why did you ask if I minded you having a second lover if it wasn't even going to happen?"

"It might." Sabine shrugged. "These things take time, but I'd rather check now than after something's happened." She laughed at the scowl on Alanna's face. "You're too used to getting your own way."

The scowl deepened. "It's fine for you, you're immortal. You can find somebody else once I've carked it anyway."

Sabine drew her close. "Don't talk like that. Leave it to me, I'm sure I can…convince her." She grinned at the Lioness. "Face it, you're not the seductive type anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh!" Kel quickly looked away, her face beet red.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"People don't let out exclamations over nothing," Sabine pointed out.

"It's just…usually you have your hair, er, covering you." Kel waved her hands around her own midsection in an attempt to further clarify her point. "I just didn't realise that you wore…shells on your, um, you."

Sabine grinned. "I don't, not usually. But some of the other mermaids told me that they're very good protection, so I thought I'd give them a try."

"_Protection_?"

"Mermaids have highly sensitive nipples," Sabine told her seriously. "You might've noticed that you and are a little different below the waist? Well, something has to make up for my lack of lower lady bits."

Realisation dawned on Kel's face. "So does er, touching…there?"

"It does." Sabine's grin widened and she stuck her chest out. "You want to see?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kel didn't realise that she was staring until Sabine gave up trying to entice her closer and pulled one of the shells off.

"See?" She held the shell up and tapped at it. "It's hard, so it is good protection, but they're sarden annoying to wear."

Kel was studying her hands and trying to fight the blush off her face.

"You want to see how sensitive they are?" Sabine asked again. "Come here and I'll show you."

"Um…I think I'll er, leave that for your merman friends," Kel told her uncomfortably.

"Keladry."

Kel looked up.

"Maybe I don't want to leave it for my merman friends."


	11. Chapter 11

"How are things with Kel?"

"Going slowly," Sabine admitted.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at seduction."

"Well, I'm not like most other mermaids, and Kel is nothing like you."

"So?"

"Well, you were very happy to pleasure me once I told you in great detail about my sensitive nipples. Kel's not quite so adventurous."

"Did you scare her off?"

"Goddess, you're an untrustworthy mot, aren't you? She's quieter, but I could tell she was still interested. She just needs time to come around."

Alanna sighed and Sabine grinned.

"In the meantime, there are plenty of ways that I can keep you entertained myself."


	12. Chapter 12

Kel smiled as she walked down towards the beach. It was a perfect day; sunny but not too hot, and she was looking forward to some time spent talking to Sabine. Perhaps she'd even give in and sun herself a little more thoroughly; it felt like the right sort of day for it.

She slowed as she reached the beach; Sabine wasn't on her favourite rock as usual. Kel was disappointed, but maybe if she waited nearby she would come soon enough. It was the loud moan that came from the rocks right in front of her that made her stop before she tripped over the two bodies there.

Her mouth dropped as she realised that she was looking at Sabine and _Alanna _– without clothes – and Sabine's head had been –

She gulped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, and headed back for the castle as quickly as she could.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait!"

Kel's years of training recognised the order and she stopped. Disgusted with herself – she didn't want to face the Lioness now, in fact, she didn't really feel like facing [i]anyone[/i] right now – she resisted the temptation to stay and kept on walking with the same brisk pace as before.

"Curse it, I said _wait_," snapped Alanna's voice from behind her, and the next thing Kel knew, violet fire was slowing her movements.

"That wasn't fair," Kel said quietly as Alanna drew close. "I don't feel like talking."

"Well I don't feel like having shorter legs than you, but I do," the older woman snapped. Her face softened a little as she looked at Kel and she withdrew her magic. "Don't be upset, let me explain."

Kel made sure that her face was smooth and expressionless. "I'm not upset," she lied. It was better for everyone if she stayed out of it now. "I was…surprised, that's all."


	14. Chapter 14

"Surprised?" One of Alanna's eyebrows arched up.

"Yes, surprised," Kel confirmed. "And embarrassed to have walked in on such a private moment, of course. You know I was raised with the Yamanis. They would fully disapprove of having such things out in the open."

"So you're surprised and embarrassed."

Kel nodded.

"Not upset?"

"I have no reason to be upset."

Alanna studied her closely. "You would be if you liked Sabine," she pointed out. "You'd be upset if you'd hoped to be in my position."

Kel's face went bright red as she thought of the _position_ she'd found them in.

"Oh, I meant 'place'" Alanna amended, although the wicked grin on her face made the words unconvincing.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you and Sabine are…"

"Enjoying each other's company, yes. But she likes you, Kel. Very much." Alanna stopped and took a deep breath. "As do I."


	15. Chapter 15

Kel looked at Alanna in shock and was surprised to see a faint blush tinging the older woman's cheeks. "You mean…?"

"I do. I'd kiss you right now if you didn't look so overwhelmed already. But will you come back to the beach with us and talk? Maybe I should let you talk with Sabine alone."

This, at least, Kel could make a decision on. "Not yet…I'd just like some time to think things over."

"Of course." Alanna looked down at herself and smiled wryly. "I'd better go back though, half of my clothes are still down there."

Kel smiled too, and Alanna caught hold of her wrist before she turned to go.

"Just tell me one thing. Are you disgusted? Horrified?"

Kel looked her in the eyes. "Of course not."


	16. Chapter 16

Sabine's eyes were fixed on Alanna as she drew close. "What happened?"

"I caught up with her…well, I cheated with my magic." Alanna gave her a guilty grin. "Her legs are too long."

"Moments like those are when I hate having no legs."

Alanna settled down next to her, letting her hand caress Sabine's tail. "She was overwhelmed mostly, I had to tell her that we're both interested in her."

"And?"

"And she took it pretty well, I think. She said she wanted some time to think, so I came back. And she did seem upset about finding us together, so that has to be a good sign too."

"For one of us," Sabine pointed out.

Alanna shrugged and took Sabine's hand in hers. "Definitely you, at least," she said. "But no hard feelings either way."


	17. Chapter 17

Dinner was going to be awful unless Kel clarified things now. "Alanna?" The Lioness had been acting as though nothing was out of place, but the speed with which violet eyes met hers told Kel that Alanna was very aware of her. "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course." Alanna led her into a small room and let her violet Gift seal it off from eavesdroppers.

"Um," began Kel, "I want to say that…I'm sorry for not talking things over properly before. I was…I don't even know, I think I was afraid that you didn't mean what you said."

"Kel, I meant every word."

"I know. So I want to let you know that I like you. Both of you." She swallowed. "I like you and Sabine a lot."


	18. Chapter 18

"You do?"

Kel nodded, a self-conscious but hopeful small smile on her face. "Every word."

"Gods, I hope Sabine doesn't mind if I kiss you first."

Kel barely had time to process this statement before Alanna's lips were on hers; the smaller woman stretching up to meet her.

Alanna pulled away and grinned as Kel's face turned bright red. "The dinner bell rang ten minutes ago," she said. "We'd better hurry."

Kel followed her into the dining room, realising too late that they should at least have entered at different times or from different directions. It didn't seem to matter though; nobody at the table stared at them or looked surprised.

It wasn't until the meal was well underway that Kel caught George's eye, saw his wink, and dropped her fork.


	19. Chapter 19

Kel's face flushed bright red. "Excuse me," she said and bent down to fish around for the fork.

"Don't worry, leave it there and we'll get you another one," George told her.

"I'm fine," Kel insisted. Her hand closed around the fork, Goddess be thanked, and she straightened. "I've got it, and it's not dirty or anything. Not that your floors are dirty," she added hastily, and George grinned.

"If you're happy then we're happy."

Alanna was watching Kel, a smile on her face. "Very much so."

"Don't mind Kel," added Neal. "She's just not used to eating with a knife and fork. Shocking manners, but as soon as you suggest that it's the northerners with bad eating habits at the refugee camp-"

Alanna shoved his arm. "Shut it, you're ruining the meal."

Neal stared at her. "I didn't even get a whack around the head? Goddess, what's got you in such a chirpy mood? Were the two of you talking to that mermaid again?"

Kel's fork dropped to the floor again.


	20. Chapter 20

Kel stopped as soon as she caught sight of the two heads in the ocean. One was brown and the other was red, so they were unmistakably Sabine and Alanna, and nobody else swam out on this side of the Swoop anyway.

They had both caught sight of Kel by now, their arms waving and encouraging her down to them. She swallowed and began to move; there was no sense in ignoring them, even if she was a little nervous.

Not that she should really need to be nervous. She's been alone with Alanna since…well, since _that_ day, and she'd been alone with Sabine too. And enjoyed it all very much. But now…what if things were different with the three of them?

She stopped near the water's edge, and the other two drew closer. All it took was a grin from each of them and her worries flew away.


	21. Chapter 21

"We've been meeting on your terms too much," Sabine announced.

Kel blinked, worried. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes flicking to Alanna in confusion and back to Sabine. "I…I haven't meant to offend you in any way."

"Offend me?" Sabine laughed. "Of course not." She floated on her back and flicked the end of her tail up to send a small wave of water splashing over Kel. "It's just time for a change, that's all."

A change didn't sound too bad, and Alanna seemed unconcerned…but Kel was still confused.

Alanna grinned at her. "We want you to come for a swim."


	22. Chapter 22

"We warned you."

"We did."

Kel gulped. "I'm happy like this, really."

"Ah, but we're not, are we?"

"No, we're not."

"But if somebody were to come…it wouldn't be proper."

"Then it should bother you that you're not having a [i]proper[/i] swim by leaving those on."

"It's just a breastband and a loincloth," Kel protested. "It's already indecent."

"It's not indecent enough for our liking."

"Really Kel, you should have known that we wouldn't be happy."

"And that we'd do something about it."

"And we will. It's two against one."

"I'd say it was more one and a half against one," Kel murmured, hoping that the things they had done last night allowed her to tease the Lioness just a bit.

Sabine grinned as Alanna splashed Kel. "One and a half or not, you're no match for a mermaid," she told her, and held up Kel's breastband.


	23. Chapter 23

Sabine released Kel with a splash and Alanna tossed the loincloth onto the shore to land beside the breastband.

"That's much better," Sabine said approvingly. Kel could feel her pressing her body and tail up against her, and she was almost too afraid to breathe.

"Don't worry," added Alanna, also coming to run her hands over Kel. "Nobody ever comes here to swim anyway."

"Except George," Sabine pointed out.

"Well…very occasionally," Alanna had to admit.

"He swims bare too," added Sabine. "It's a very nice sight."

Alanna grinned and gave Sabine a small shove. "You shouldn't be watching."

"That's not all I was doing. He was my lover in our past lives."

Alanna inhaled sea water and choked, and Sabine pounded her back cheerfully. "Gods, you really can't take a joke, can you?"


	24. Chapter 24

"A _joke_? That's your idea of a joke?" Alanna scowled. "Jokes are supposed to be funny. That wasn't."

Sabine shrugged. "Different senses of humour, that's all."

"No, that's not all," Alanna decided. "You need punishment. Kel?"

"I'm staying out of it," said Kel hurriedly. They both turned to look at her. "I'm not taking sides," she insisted.

A look was exchanged between the other two.

"Well."

"That's no fun."

"Definitely no fun."

"We're going to have to do something about that."

Kel's eyes widened. "You really don't have to do anything about –"

"Oh yes, we do."

"We most definitely do."

Kel squeaked as four hands grabbed onto her.


	25. Chapter 25

Sabine grinned at Kel. "You're not so self-conscious anymore," she observed.

Alanna grinned too. "She's too tired to worry about anyone seeing."

"You should be too tired to say that. Why aren't you lying there panting exhausted beside her?"

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you?"

Sabine gave her a smug smile. "It's a mermaid thing."

Kel had to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle as Alanna reached out to tweak a nipple and Sabine moaned.

"These 'mermaid things' are very interesting," Alanna told her.

"Too much." Sabine gave her a reproachful look. "Don't make me go and find those sarden shells."

A giggle did escape from Kel this time, and Sabine winked at her. "I'm going to come and…sulk with Kel."


	26. Chapter 26

"I hate to stop the fun," began Alanna, "but there's a storm coming. By the time we brush this sand off and get dressed and back to the castle it'll almost be upon us."

Sabine looked around and swore. "I knew it was coming, but I didn't realise how quickly."

Kel frowned. "Where will you go? Is there somewhere to take shelter?"

Sabine smiled at her. "Mother hen. Still, you're sweet. I'll go out to sea, but I'd best leave now so that I get out far enough in time."

It was Alanna's turn to frown. "What do you mean, out far enough? What if you don't get out far enough?"

"Oh, I'll most likely get dragged in by the waves and smashed against the rocks. But I don't mind, perhaps I'll come back again as a killer unicorn or something."

"I'm not having sex with a killer unicorn," Alanna snapped. "Come back to the Swoop."

Kel laid her hand on Sabine's shoulder. "We don't want you to get hurt. Please come back with us?"


	27. Chapter 27

Sabine fixed them both with a glare. "I'm not some sort of _pet_ that needs rescuing and caring for."

"We didn't mean-"

"And besides, I have a sarden tail. I can't walk."

"Well, if you're that fixated on getting smashed up on the rocks, then I hope you enjoy it!"

"No," said Kel as they both went to storm off in different directions. "Both of you wait, _please_?" Sabine turned and Kel faced her. "It's already starting to rain," she pointed out. "Alanna's just frustrated because she cares about you. I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt. Couldn't you just…come up to the Swoop and have a bath with us?"

"I have a big one." Alanna was back by Kel's side.

Sabine considered this. "Big enough for me and my tail?"

Alanna smiled. "It's big enough for all three of us and your tail. And that's counting Kel's long legs."

Kel grinned.


	28. Chapter 28

"Well, this isn't so bad." Sabine looked around the bathroom. "This is the first time I've been indoors in…a long time."

Kel rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. Is it making you anxious?"

"It probably would if I wasn't with you two," Sabine admitted. "But it's mostly making me wonder what Macayhill is like now. And Mattes's rooms in Corus, and the Jane Street kennel, and so many other places I used to love."

"We could go there for you, if you like."

"Thank you, but it wouldn't be the same." Sabine examined the bath. "I suppose we'd send water everywhere if we were to have…fun in this thing."

Alanna grinned. "Probably. How about we relocate to the bedroom?"


	29. Chapter 29

"Goddess, you have a massive bed."

Alanna smiled. "And I'm glad of it now." She was right; there was plenty of room for all three of them…not that they were taking advantage of it.

"I'd never have spent so much money on something like this."

"Neither would we," Kel defended. "We both care about looking after our people."

Sabine curled an arm around her. "I didn't mean it quite like that."

"This was George's one frivolous purchase," added Alanna. "He grew up in the Lower City and was King of the Rogue. Neither of us agree with selfish spending either, but I couldn't blame him for wanting something nice with money gained honestly. It was our wedding present to ourselves."

Sabine smiled, running a hand down each of the womens' bodies. "Would he mind us doing things in the bed, then?"

Alanna grinned. "No. Let's stop wasting time, then."


	30. Chapter 30

The door crashed open. "Alanna, have you seen –" Neal broke off abruptly, his mouth hanging open.

"It's called knocking," snapped Alanna.

"Actually," began Neal, "it's called your husband is away at the moment and I shouldn't have to consider that you might have a mermaid and my best friend naked in bed with you."

Kel squeaked and scrambled underneath the sheet, her face burning bright red.

Sabine sighed. "There's no more room in this bed, I'm afraid. Now, if you don't mind, we were busy."

"But _Kel_, surely you're not going to, to- she's my knight mistress! And a _mermaid_!"

"Neal, I am."


End file.
